Beaches,Conerts and Killers
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Popped this out when I was free writing. Wasn't a total epic fail, So I thought I'd post it. Please review, let me know what you think. Rating is for a few words here and there.JJ/Reid with H/P implied, but they are hardly mentioned.


**So here is another one. Got bored, had writers block for my other stories, so I popped this out. I don't own Criminal Minds or Luke Bryan(I wish 3). Let me know what you think. This is just one big story, doesn't have anything to do with the others.**

_He watched her, like he did every day. Like he had done for years now. Watched her walk into the bullpen, smiling brightly through her worries. Watched her joke around with everyone, watched as she picked out a case. He watched._

Spencer sighed, throwing another paper ball at the over flowing trash can. He had been doing the same thing for nearly an hour. His paper work was done- he made sure to do it last night- and the team had yet to be called in on a case. So he sat there like the pathetic loser he pegged himself to be, throwing paper balls.

"You need a hobby," Morgan sat down across from him, flipping on his computer.

"I have hobbies."

"Reading, throwing paper balls, studying statistics…"

"I guess you have a point," He sighed.

"I know I do. We need to get you out more, find you a date. Anyone you like available?"

"No," He lied, shooting a glance at JJ's office, blushing.

"I so saw that," Emily sat down with a smirk, winking at Morgan.

"Em," He sighed, wishing they would let him be.

"I saw it too." Morgan grinned impishly. "Ask her out. Will's been gone month's now."

"I can't," He frowned.

"Why not?"

"She is my best friend," He threw another ball, but Morgan snatched it out of the air and threw it back at his head.

"Exactly."

"I'm not following…"

"You're perfect for each other," Emily commented, going through her messages.

"Go on, ask her out."

"No." Spencer hurled one at his head, but it he ducked and hit JJ as she came down the stairs. She picked it up and raised an eyebrow, making Spencer blush.

"Smooth," Morgan snickered.

"Real smooth," Emily laughed.

"Shut up," He grumbled.

"I believe this belongs to you," She threw it back at him with a smile. "Why exactly am I being targeted?"

"I was aiming at Morgan."

"Ah, what did he do this time?" She leaned against his desk, flashing him a smile. He tried not to stare, getting lost in her blue eyes. "Spence," She asked, tilting her head.

"Huh?"

"What did Morgan do?"

"Oh, um, nothing." He stammered, blushing. Morgan chuckled, shaking his head before slapping him on the back.

"Keep it up kid."

"Maybe we need to call Momma Morgan on him," JJ teased, grabbing the ball off Spencer's desk and throwing it at him. It hit him in the head, making Emily smirk. "My aim is better than Spence's."

"I would kill to hear that phone call," Emily grinned.

"She already thinks I get into trouble, let's not give her reason to confirm it," He laughed, throwing the ball back at JJ. It missed and bounced off Hotch's forehead, earning them all a frown. Morgan froze and JJ clamped her hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. Emily was suddenly very interested in her phone, while Spencer just sat there wide eyed.

"I believe you dropped something, _Derek._" Hotch bent down and retrieved the ball before tossing it back at him.

"Sorry Hotch, Reid's fault."

"Hey!" Reid protested with a frown.

"Sorry sweetness, but I've got the whole thing on tape," Garcia grinned as she walked through the bullpen.

"Ooo, burned by your baby girl," Emily laughed, high fiving JJ.

"Man," He chuckled, shaking his head. "But what's up Bossman, why so serious?"

"We have a case." He said flatly, walking towards the conference room.

"How come I didn't see that coming?" He grumbled, turning off the computer and getting up. Emily laughed, pushing him playfully as they walked.  
>JJ waited for Spencer, smiling when he came up beside her. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem quiet, almost irritated."

"I know Morgan means well…"

"But," She coaxed.

"It gets kind of old. It's easy for him to go pick up some girl. He is Morgan, I'm Spencer."

"And what's wrong with being Spencer?" She stopped him outside the conference room.

"What's not wrong with being Spencer?" He retorted, finding it out to be talking about himself in 3'rd person. "He is a total nerd, lame, scrawny, can't shoot, he-"

"Is funny, kind, caring, and a total sweetheart," JJ cut him off with a smile. "We need to have a talk, when we get back," She added as Hotch poked his head out impatiently.

"Alright," He shrugged it off, following them inside.

"Galveston, Texas. Ten women dead, all raped and stabbed to death. Every victim was abducted five days apart, then dumped two days later."

"Great," Morgan sighed, running a hand over his head.

"Galveston is extremely crowded during the summer," Spencer frowned. "Where they tourist or locals?"

"Locals. But hold on, there is more."

"Lovely," Emily frowned.

"Ten men have also been killed. All were beaten to death and er, castrated."

"Ouch," Morgan frowned.

"The police have a suspect in holding; they are waiting for our arrival."

"Then why are we going?"

"He has a partner. He has admitted to raping and killing the women, but he won't give up anything about who his partner might be, other than that he has one. He said she would continue his work until the world was free from filth."

"So they are on some kind of hero fantasy trip." Emily frowned.

"Pretty much. Wheels up in two hours. And, Strauss has given up a two week vacation after we solve this case. I thought we could stay there and enjoy ourselves, unless you have other plans. Jack and Henry are welcome to come. Garcia is coming, and said she will watch them when we aren't around."

"Beach par-tay," Morgan whooped. "I'm in."

"Sounds fun," Emily chuckled.

"Henry will love it!" JJ beamed at Hotch.

"Spencer?" Hotch waited patiently.

"I don't know…" He sighed.

"Come on Spence," JJ smiled at him. "It'll be fun."

"Unless we don't catch the other person. Then there will just be a serial killer running around," He said sarcastically. JJ frowned, getting a hurt look in her eye before turning back to the file, not saying a work.

"You're coming and that's an order. Consider it a bonding exercise," Rossi frowned at the younger man, wondering why he was being so grumpy.

"Fine." He got up and walked out, hands in his pocket. Morgan shot Emily a look before getting up, following after him. He stopped him just outside the bathrooms, frowning at him.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"What?" Spencer frowned.

"You almost made JJ cry, all she asked was if you would come. What's your problem man!" Morgan glared at him.

"I didn't mean to. I don't know what's wrong with me, Morgan. I feel irritated all the team. I guess I'm tired of feeling like the underdog. We go out, and it's always you and Rossi picking the girls up. I'm the only one without a date."

"JJ doesn't pick anyone up, neither does Emily."

"But they are girls," He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't expect you to get it. I'll apologize to her."

"Reid, I do get it. You can't let that stuff get to you. There's a girl out there for you, you just have to give her the chance. And make a little effort," He gave him a half smile.

"Who? Because I haven't met her yet."

"Spencer," He sighed. He had always wanted a little brother, and Spencer had fell into that roll. It was his job to look after him, guide him through life. Sure they were two fully grown men, but the kid needed some help. "Try looking in front of you for once."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure it out. Now come on, we have a beach full of babes waiting."

"And a killer."

"You had to remind me," he chuckled.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Spencer walked down the aisle of the plane, passing the two sleeping boys. He shouldered his bag nervously. He wasn't sure what to say to JJ, but he felt extremely bad for what he did. He knew he had to apologize. He tucked his bag under the seat next to her and sat down with a horrible excuse for a smile.

"Hey."  
>She glanced up from the book she was reading, acknowledging him, but didn't say anything.<p>

"JJ?"

"What?" She continued reading, not looking at him.

"I, um, need to, uh, talk."

"What?" She couldn't make out the stammered sentence.

"I…I'm sorry JJ," He said, sounding absolutely pathetic. He looked it too. His hair was standing at odd angles from the short nap he had taken, his shirt rumpled. "I was a total ass hole."

"Yeah, just a little," She agreed, hiding a smile. He rarely cussed and when he did it never sounded as bad as it really was.

"I don't know why I am so irritable. Actually, I do. But still. I didn't mean to be rude, especially not towards you. You're my best friend," He managed to get it out, getting redder with each word. JJ cracked a smile, shoving his shoulder playfully.

"It's alright, Spence. I'll beat you up if you get to out of line," She grinned at him. "And you're my best friend too. Henry might disagree with that though," She winked. He finally chuckled, giving her a grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"Mhm. So what's up?" She sat the book down, not letting him off the hook.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it."

"That bad huh?" She sighed, giving him a hug, which made him blush. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here."

"I knew that," He smiled.

"What, you assume you have privileges to my infinite wisdom?" She teased him.

"Maybe," He chuckled.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

Morgan watched them curiously, trying to make out what they were saying. JJ was laughing and Reid had a wide grin on his face, one that was reserved for talks with JJ. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Maybe his friends would finally see what was right in front of them._  
><em>_ _ _ _ _ __  
><em>The team got off the plane, stretching and inhaling the sweet scent of the ocean. The salt could be tasted on the air, and the bright summer sun shone down on them.

"Good ol' Texas," Rossi chuckled, peeling off his jacket.

"Boy, I know that's right," Morgan laughed. He had on jeans and a fitted black t-shirt.

"I'm changing," Spencer declared, running back onto the plane. He had wore pants and a long sleeved white shirt. But with this kind of heat, the polished look could wait. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt much like Morgan's. "There," He declared, throwing his bag into the trunk of the SUV.  
>Emily and JJ shot each other a glance; neither of them had ever seen Spence in jeans. He could definatly pull them off. And under all that brain, he definitely had some brawn. His arms and chest were quite toned- he was no Morgan, but he definitely wasn't a scrawny nerd.<p>

"He said he was scrawny earlier," JJ whispered as she walked beside Emily.

"Bull crap." She laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him in jeans."

"Me either. I can't believe Hotch is wearing a suite. You think he will wear it to the beach?" Emily giggled, making sure Hotch could hear the last part.

"Yes, I am, as a matter of fact. I plan on removing my tie before getting in the water though," he said with a smirk, earning a laugh from the girls.

"Mommy! When we swim!" JJ's four year old ran up to her, bouncing up and down as Garcia followed with Jack.

"Soon, buddy." She laughed.

"Spence!" Henry grinned when he saw Spencer.

"Hey Henry!" He ruffled the boy's hair. "You're getting big!"

"I know!" He smiled.

"Reid," Jack grinned impishly, jumping onto his back.

"Hey Jack," He shook the seven year old off, putting him in a head lock.

"Lemme go," Jack laughed while Henry giggled.

"Alright," He took him over to Morgan, who grabbed him instead.

"Traitor," Jack tried to squirm away from Morgan.

"Whatever," Both men laughed while JJ and Hotch smiled at them.

"Come on boy's, let's get going."

"I wanna ride with Henry!" Jack grinned at the younger boy, who he had "adopted" as his little brother.

"I wide with mommy! And Spence!" He grinned at them both.

"Alright," JJ laughed. "I'll drive. Em, want to come?"

"Sure. Everyone else can take the other SVU."

"Let's roll!"  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<em><br>_"That's our killer?" Morgan's eyebrows shot up. The guy was a huge man, probably around six foot five.  
>He had a curly mess of blond hair, and startling blue eyes. He couldn't be older than 19. "He looks like a typical surfer."<p>

"Yeah, I know. But the normal ones are the ones you have to watch out for," JJ commented.

"So do we have to watch out for you?" He teased her.

"She's anything but normal."

"Gee, thanks Spence," She frowned at him.

"N-not like that!"

"Give him a break JJ, you know what he meant," Morgan laughed

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't pick on him," JJ winked at Spencer, then sighed as Hotch entered the interrogation room, Emily following behind him.

"Mr. Roberts, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is SSA Emily Prentiss. Can you answer a few questions for us?"

"I don't know, can I?" He wore a smug expression.

"The bodies we found," Hotch began.

"I killed those bitches, every single one of them." He rolled his eyes. "I've already told y'all that. Raped them too. And boy, were they good."

If looks could kill, the kid would be dead. Morgan was grateful the kid couldn't see the look JJ was giving him through the two-way. "That dirty son of-"

"JJ," Spencer said softly.

"Your right," She sighed, relaxing at his touch. Morgan didn't miss this and a grin spread across his face.

"So you have a partner?" Emily asked, innocently sitting on the edge of the table.

"Mhm. She ain't half as fine as you either," He gave her a long once over that sat Morgan's teeth on edge.

"What's she look like?"

"Nice try darlin'." He laughed. "But I'm not giving you people anything. Another body should be turning up soon. He's a male, black hair, green eyes. Pretty tall and fit. I already took care of his girl."

"We are going to find her. You could save her, we might have to shoot her."

"Then so be it." He rolled his eyes. "Can I get a beer?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, right after we bring you your steak," Emily rolled her eyes, walking out.

"Feisty, the way I like them."

"Good luck finding someone like that in prison," Hotch retorted, following her out.

"He isn't going to give anything up," Emily sighed.

"I know. We need to profile this woman as we would any other unsub. Pretend that it is a completely different person. I need to make sure the police know to hold anyone who tries to see him. Garcia, run a missing person's report for the area, we are looking for a male, black hair, green eyes. Tall."

"On it superman."

"JJ, Reid, and Morgan, head to the last male dump site. See what you can find out. Rossi, you're with me. We need to do some digging."

"Alright."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<em><br>_"This woman obviously has something against guys," Morgan frowned as they got out of the car. "Why else is she castrating them? That's way personal."

"That's what I was thinking," Reid almost looked green.

"She is one sick puppy," JJ agreed.

"JJ, if some guy pissed you off, like really bad, would that ever cross your mind?"

"Totally Morgan, I'm plotting how to get Spencer alone right now," She rolled her eyes and Spencer yelped. "I'm kidding," She laughed, shoving the blushing man.

"A-alright. So what are we looking for?"

"Anything the police missed. Get to it slaves," JJ grinned.

The policemen that were around them were amazed at the way the team worked together. They goofed around, yet they were efficient and one of the best out there. Their own police station was usually tense; smiles were rare these days, even though they lived minutes from beaches.

"Hey, look at this." JJ squatted down next to wear the body had been lying.

"What?" Morgan bent down next to hear, and Spencer swallowed hard when he looked at JJ. He might have been agenius, but he was also a guy. A guy who was suddenly super aware of his beautiful team mate.

"Spence? You ok? You look sick?" JJ frowned up at him.

"Y-yeah. Fine. Sorry." He bent down next to them, looking at the spot where JJ had pointed.

"Is that…"

"Something is ground into the ground here. Glove," She demanded and Morgan handed her one. She slipped it on before pulling at the cylinder object. The dirt finally gave way and she pulled it out with a satisfied smirk. "Look at what we have here."

"Lip stick?"

"No, lip gloss," Spencer corrected as she took the cap off.

"How do you…" Morgan began.

"It's clear," Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Ah, gotcha. Don't scare me like that," He teased.

"Haha. But nice find JJ."

"We need to go see the last body, I have a hunch. If it's correct, we need to run this through a print and DNA test. See if we can't get something."

"Alright. Lead the way pretty lady." Morgan helped her up with a smile. Spencer mentally cursed, wondering why he could never come up with a smooth line.  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _<em><br>_

"I, am a genius." JJ grinned as she swept the light over the dead man's lips. "See that residue right there?"

"Yeah," Both men shifted uncomfortably.

"Lip gloss."

"So they kissed?" Spencer shuddered.

"I bet out little lady is really playing these suckers, while her husband played the girls. Except now, all she can do is play the guys."

"If she is so violent towards males, why hasn't she killed Mr. Smooth Talker?" Morgan frowned.

"Who knows," JJ shrugged. "But let's drop this off and go to the hotel, it's getting late. Garcia already took the boys."

"How many rooms this time?"

"Two. We've already been paired off. Henry, Jack, Spencer, and I. You, Garica, Hotch, Rossi and Emily."

"NINE people in TWO rooms? Oh brother, here we go again." Morgan groaned.

"Don't worry. This is a SUPER nice hotel. The rooms have three beds in each. Hotch's has four."

"Dang, pent house sweet?" He teased.

"Actually, yeah. Apparently Rossi felt we needed to enjoy ourselves," She laughed.

"So you sharing a bed with Spencer?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"W-what?" Spencer choked out, blushing.

"Totally," She laughed, winking at him.

"I, um, er, what?" He repeated. JJ sighed, patting his shoulder.

"Jack and Henry are sharing, Spence. I was kidding."

"I, ok." He sighed, feeling like an idiot again.

The drive back to the hotel was fairly quiet. Everyone ate together around nine as they watched the sun set over the sea wall. Henry and Jack kept whinning to swim, and JJ soon gave in, feeling like swimming herself.

"Anyone else want to come?"

"I'm tired." Emily yawned.

"Ditto," Garica got up.

"Sorry," Hotch chuckled. "_Behave _Jack."

"Don't I always?" He asked, grinning.

"Right," Hotch chuckled.

"I am going to write," Rossi left.

"Morgan?" She asked.

"Nah. Going to work out."

"I'll, um, I'll go." Spencer spoke up.

"Okay!" She grinned. "Let's go change!"

Twenty minutes later, JJ stood waiting for Spencer at the pool, the boy's chasing each other around her.

"Where's Reid?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Yeah, where's Spence?" Henry bounced up and down.

"I'm here, chill," He laughed. JJ's eyes widened a bit as he came around the corner. He had on a pair of trunks that were white on one side and black on the other. A towel was slung over his shoulder, a t-shirt nowhere in sight.

"Whatcha starring at?" Jack grinned impishly.

"I'm going to drown you," JJ thumped him in the back of the head.

"For what? I was talking to Reid," Jack ducked away from her. JJ suddenly blushed, realizing Spencer was starring right back at her. Probably due to the fact that she was wearing a slim tankini.

"Can we swim now?" Henry tugged on her hand.

"Yeah," She snapped out of it, smiling at Spence. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Jack ran and lept off the side of the pool, cannonballing into the water.

"Hey," JJ laughed as water hit her. She made sure Henry's life jacket was on securely before letting him go. She was pretty sure her son was half fish, but better safe than sorry.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked suspiciously as Spencer eyed her.

"Payback."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I'll find something." He scooped her up- which surprised JJ, he was stronger than he looked- and tossed her into the deep end of the pool.

"Spencer Reid!" She came up sputtering, her blond hair hanging in her face. He doubled over with laughed, until Jack ran up behind him and shoved him in.

"Gotcha!"

"Good boy Jack!" JJ beamed at him before swimming over to Spencer, shoving him underwater.

"Not fair," He laughed, shaking the water from his short hair.

"It's totally fair," JJ grinned at him, wondering why he went from being so awkward to carefree. She liked this side of him, not that she didn't like his other side, but this side allowed her to relax as well.

"I got you," Henry giggled as he crawled onto Spencer's shoulders.

"Oh no, I'm going to sink," Spencer dove underwater, leaving the boy to float.

"Hey," He giggled, swimming after him. Morgan watched on from the door, a smug smile on his face.

"Spence?" JJ whispered from the doorway. It had to be around twelve, but she just couldn't fall asleep. If he was asleep, she'd let him be.

"Yeah?" He sat up, blinking a few times, his voice husky.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No. Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. Sometimes your brain processes so much it can make you mentally tired, and in turn-"

"You're making me tired," She laughed, teasing him.

"Sorry," He chuckled softly. "What do you need, JJ?"

"I couldn't sleep either. Want to watch a movie?" She sighed.

"Sure," He got up, pulling on a pair of shorts. She swallowed, turning away and walking towards the couch in the living room. "What movie?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Anything you want to see?"

"Nah," He laughed. "You pick something."

"No, you!" She laughed.

"I really don't care JJ, I'll probably fall asleep anyway."

They finally settled on the third Harry Potter movie. Spencer turned the lamp back off, made them some popcorn and grabbed two sodas before sitting down beside her.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Not a problem, just don't throw half the bowl at me this time," He smirked, remembering the time when they had all been watching a projected movie with Gideon.

"Hey, that was Emily's idea," She laughed, popping some in her mouth.

"Sure it was," He smiled, taking a sip of his soda. "You know, even though these movies are impossible, they are still good."

"Yeah, they are," She laughed.

Nearly an hour into the movie Spencer was out, JJ following behind him quickly. Her eyes drooped, her energy finally sapped. She yawned before stretching out beside Spencer. He instinctively draped him arm over her waist and she smiled before drifting off, feeling perfectly content to lay there forever._  
><em>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
>"Spence," JJ sighed as she stretched, yawning. "Wake up," She murmured.<p>

"Huh?" His voice was husky and she could tell he wasn't fully awake.

"Wake up," She nudged him.

"I don't want to," He chuckled lightly, tightening the arm that was draped over her waist, pulling her closer.

"Yeah you do," She grinned. "Before Morgan comes in. You'll never hear the end of it."

"I guess you have a point," He finally peeled his eyes open to find her smiling face inches from his. He blushed, but didn't pull away. "Morning."

"Good morning," She smiled. And a good morning it was indeed.

"Mommy!" Henry grinned as he crawled on top of them, snuggling beside her on Spencer's chest.

"Hey there big guy," She kissed him before tickling his sides. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good! Jack is still asleep, he snores," Henry wrinkled his nose. JJ laughed, hugging the little boy close.

"I love you," She smiled at him.

"I love you too. Spence!" He giggled when Spencer tickled his sides.

"Hey bud. Or should I call you bed head?" He teased the boy. His blond hair stuck at out odd angles. It was no secret he was JJ's son; he had her hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"You're hair messy too," He giggled.

"I know," Spencer chuckled, kissing his head. He had grown to deeply care for the boy.

"You sleep with mommy?" Henry asked, crawling off the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Yeah, guess I did." He held JJ's gaze, who just stared back at him.

"Henry, why don't you go wake Jack up, so we can go get something to eat."

"Alright!" He ran off with a grin and JJ turned back to Spencer.

"This is…new," She commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it is. I'm not complaining though," He chuckled.

"I…I don't want this to be like it was with Will. The whole 'we had a good time while it lasted' thing." She said softly.

"It's nothing like that, trust me. Will was an idiot," He murmured, pressing his face to her hair and holding her close.

"I never thought I'd find myself in this situation with anyone, let alone you."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're you and I'm me," He chuckled.

"I hate that excuse," She muttered before kissing him gently. He blushed, which didn't surprise JJ, but he did surprise her when he kissed her back.

"I'll use it more often if that's my punishment," He said with a smirk before sitting up, stretching. JJ rolled her eyes, pushing him off the couch.

"How's that for punishment?" She grinned before getting up herself.

"Maybe someone needs a spanking," he smiled impishly.

"You wouldn't," She laughed.

"Want to bet?"

"Ok you two," Morgan called through the door. "Put down the whips and hand cuffs, and no one has to get hurt."

"Whatever," JJ laughed as she let him in. Jack and Henry tackled their 'uncle', dragging him to the floor.

"We win!"

"Oh no," He laughed. Hotch was standing behind him, dressed down a bit. He wore a very dark pair of blue jeans and a white collared shirt that had elbow lengthed sleeves.

"Daddy!" Jack grinned, tackling his dad in a hug.

"What time is it?" Spencer frowned, suddenly noticing the sun.

"Ten. We've already ate. You can grab something on the way to the station. We have another body."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ <em><br>_"Ok, We need to question Roberts again. Find out WHY they are killing these people. It can't be just random, the victimology is to close."

"I agree," Spencer ran a hand through his hair, glad he had got it cut before coming to Texas. If he didn't know better, he would say this place was hell on earth. It had been at least 105 degrees every day they had been here. "Who is going to interview him?"

"I think Emily and I should. He really doesn't like me, and has some weird fantasy about Emily. It will make him nervous, he might let something slip."

Emily snorted, rolling her eyes. "He better keep his hands to himself or I'll show him a good time."  
>Hotch chuckled. "He will, I'll make sure of it. JJ, Reid, go check out the new crime scene. Try to avoid, er, distractions," He hid a smile. "Rossi, Morgan, go see if anyone saw anything. Ask around. The body was dumped this morning."<p>

"Gotcha boss." Morgan stretched. "Let's get rolling."

"Ok, this woman is crazy," JJ's eyes widened a bit.

"And she's progressing in violence," Spencer winced. The part's she had removed on her victim were nailed above him on the wall. He had several stab wounds to his stomach and legs. His hair was matted and covered in mud.

"Er, Spence." JJ looked away, feeling queasy.

"It's alright, I got it," He offered her a small smile as he knelt to examine the body. JJ walked around until she found what she was looking for; another small cylinder tube.

"Got it."

"The lip gloss?"

"Yep."

"Well, I've got a knife. But, um…"

"But what?"

"I can't get it…"

"Why not?"

"It's shoved to far inside of him." He blushed a bit, hoping she got the meaning behind his words.

"Wow," She shook her head. "We really need to get this creep."

"You're telling me. I might start wearing a cup around," He smiled, trying to ease her tension. She let out a small laugh before sighing.

"Let's get the evidence team to bag this stuff so they can get the body to the coroner. We need that knife."

"Ok."

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" Morgan asked the shop owner. The store was only a few feet from the alley where the body had been dumped. "Any slow moving cars? One that was parked for a while?"

"Well…" He frowned in concentration. "There was this one. It was a black Station wagon. It was parked for a long time out front. No one was in the car, so I went to call the towing company. When I came back out, a young woman came in wearing a black hoodie. Her hands were in her pocket and he face was smudged with dirt. She asked if we had a restroom, and I pointed her towards it. Afterwards she bought a bottle of water and left."

"Where you able to see her face?"

"She had either red or really light brown hair. Her eyes were grey. A weird grey. Couldn't forget them. She was tall and somewhat thin."

"Thank you very much Sir."

"Not a problem. Did…Did I let a killer walk through here?"

"Probably not," Morgan lied, seeing the man was already rattled. "Take it easy." He said with a grin before walking out, casting a look at Rossi.

"That sounds like our girl. Let's get a sketch, then send it to Hotch. If Robert's thinks we have her, he might start talking."

"Sounds like a plan."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"So this is our mystery woman," Hotch completely ignored Roberts as he showed the sketch to Emily.

"Ah, I see."

"What?" Robert's voice sounded anxious. "Let me see that!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Hotch crossed his arms. "She'll be singing like a canary as soon as we go in there. She is scared, alone."

"She will not!"

"But she will, Matt." Emily leaned across the table. "She'll try to save herself, tell us you put her up to it. She sings, and she has the chance to be given a lighter sentence. Then you'll be the one who is down and out."

"Mary wouldn't do that to me!"

"So her name is Mary. Prentiss, go give Garcia a visit. Everything you need is here," He handed her the paper.

"Got it."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _<p>

"Speak and you shall receive answers," Garcia grinned as Emily opened the door to their temporary command center.

"We have her name. Mary."

"That's it?"

"No, I have a physical description and a car."

"That is all I need," She instantly went to work.

"I've got three Mary's that somewhat fit that description. And none drive a black Station wagon."

"Cross reference the wagon against any family or friends."

"Ok, give me a few minutes."

"Alright." Emily waited, lounging in a nearby chair.

"Got it! Her brother owns a black station wagon….Oh wow."

"What?"

"Mary Roberts. They're siblings!"

"Woah," Emily got up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Her parent's tried to kill each other; her dad would rape their mom, then one day she stabbed him in the groin before stabbing him to death and killing herself."

"Twisted parents, twisted kids," Emily shuddered.

"I already sent an address to everyone's phones."

"Thanks," Emily smiled.

"Mhm. Now be gone." Garcia shooed her away.  
><em>_ _ _ _ _ _ _<br>_"I'm glad that is over," JJ collapsed across her bed with a huge yawn. Mary Roberts had led them on a wild chase all through Galveston, but they had eventually caught her. Now she was warming the jail cell across from her brother's.

"Me too. It'll be nice to actually be ON the beach, rather than driving by it at 110 miles per an hour," Spencer chuckled. Henry and Jack were already down for the night, so JJ stretched out, flipping on the tv.

"Apparently we are having a beach party tomorrow. Morgan and Rossi went to the store and have yet to return."

"Good," Spencer sat down beside her awkwardly. "I could use a break."

"Couldn't we all?" She laughed before pulling him down beside her with a smirk. "Relax."

"I'm trying," He chuckled.

"Try harder," She said with a smile before kissing him.

"Care to help?" He said before he lost his nerve, kissing her again.

"My pleasure."  
>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _<em><br>_"Woah!" Henry grinned as JJ let him out of the car. "Jack come on!"

"Wait a second," JJ grabbed him with a laugh. "Let's get some sun screen on you first. And your life jacket."

"Mom," He groaned.

"None of that," She tapped his nose.

"Fine." He squirmed while she put sun screen on his back and shoulders, and he smeared it on his own stomach to speed the process up. "Can I go now?"

"As soon as Jack is done."

"Hurry dad!" Jack squirmed.

"There, go. Run wild," Hotch chuckled, turning the boy loose. They ran towards the beach, kicking up sand.

"Crazy kids," Emily laughed, grabbing her beach towel out of the trunk. Rossi and Morgan grabbed the cooler, carrying it towards their spot. Hotch carried the portable grill, while Reid got the girl's bags for them. Garcia and JJ got their towels before following everyone else down to the water.

"Crazy parents," Morgan smirked at JJ and Hotch.

"I'm not crazy," Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I can't deny that I'm crazy," JJ laughed.

"We already knew that," Spencer smirked, pulling off his shirt.

"Exactly," Morgan clapped him on the back before doing the same thing. They grinned at each other before racing towards the water, trying to see who could reach it first.

"There's a little bit of kid in all of us," JJ laughed as she watched them.

"I refuse to swim," Rossi said, opening a lawn chair and sitting down. "I hate salt water."

"Afraid to mess up your hair?" Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes," He teased back. "I just don't like to swim. I'm the grill master."

"I'd much rather lay here and tan," Emily said with a yawn, stretching out on her stomach.

"I'm building a sand castle." Garcia stated. "One worthy of my skills," She grinned.

"I'll help," JJ laughed, getting up.

"What about you Captain America?" Emily smirked up at Hotch.

"I think I'll go play with Jack," He chuckled before heading towards the water.

"Should we?" Spencer looked from the girls to Morgan.

"We totally should," Morgan smirked.

"Alright then," Spencer shook the salt water from his hair before following Morgan to where JJ and Garcia sat working on their sand castle.

"Ladies," Morgan grinned.

"Morgan," Garcia narrowed her eyes.

"What are you up to?" JJ gave Spencer a look that made him grin.

"Nothing, can't we just say hi?" He asked, giving her a hurt look.

"Normally I would say yes, but you're with Morgan," JJ laughed.

"We just came to see what was going on," Morgan chuckled.

"Now?"

"Now!"

Spencer grabbed JJ while Morgan grabbed Garcia, hauling them towards the water. "Spencer Reid, put me down!" JJ struggled against his hold.

"Nope, time to get wet."

"Ug, I hate you!" She laughed, trying to get loose. He carried her into the water before tossing her in with a smirk, high fiving Morgan.

"Mission accomplished. Let's go get Em-"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Emily squealed as Hotch carried her towards the water, Jack and Henry giggling and running behind them.

"Hotch came through! Yeah!" Morgan laughed.

Em squealed as she was dumped in the water, making everyone laugh. JJ came after Spencer, tackling his around the waist and knocking him into the water.

"I'm going to kill you," She wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing onto his back.  
>"Hmm, you'd get caught awfully quick," He smiled, then realized that strange feeling he had been having was gone. And he had a feeling it would stay gone.<p>

"I feel bad about leaving the kids with Rossi," JJ sighed as she stood in Spencer's arms, waiting for the beach concert to start.

"Him and Garcia didn't want any part of this, they told us to go," Hotch reassured her.

"I know, but still."

"Galveston Texas! ..PARTY!" Screaming broke out behind them; they were only a few inches from the stage, thanks to Morgan's quick talking. Reid chuckled as JJ rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I like this guy, but some of these girls are crazy."

"Who is he?" Reid frowned.

"Oh, come on man. I don't like country and I still listen to his songs!"

"You don't know who Luke Bryan is?" JJ frowned up at him. "We need to get you out more."

"I do go out with you guys!"

"Just listen and learn," Em laughed.

_We got beer, and a tub,  
>And some good lookin' girls<br>Dressed to the nights,  
>Lookin' for a good time<br>Jacked up trucks  
>Stacked in thick<br>White rocks stuck  
>In the mud grips<br>_

"Oh, I have heard of this guy before. Lot of drinking songs."

"There ya go," Morgan laughed.

_And a big 'ole bouncer at the door_  
><em>But don't show him your I.D.<em>  
><em>And don't you dare step out on the floor<em>  
><em>If you ain't here to party<em>  
><em>You picked the wrong place<em>  
><em>You picked the wrong Friday night<em>  
><em>If you ain't here to party<em>  
><em>You'll be missin' out on the<em>  
><em>Best damn time of your life<em>  
><em>So go on and throw your card down<em>  
><em>Knock a shot out<em>  
><em>And get yourself in the zone<em>  
><em>Yeah, you might as well go on<em>  
><em>And head your ass back home<em>  
><em>If you ain't here to party<em>

JJ and Em were soon singing along with the songs, making Spencer chuckled. These types of events usually made him nervous, but we was actually enjoying himself. He held JJ close, listening to the music and the sound of the crowd cheering. It was finally time for the last song, and he was curious to what it would be. The crowd was all calling for one song, one that Spencer actually knew.

_I got smoke in my hair, my clothes thrown everywhere, woke up in my rocking chair. Holding a beer in my hand, sporting a neon tan. My stero's cranked up, can't find my truck, how'd I get home from the club? Ain't got a clue what went down, so I started calling around…_  
><em>And all my friends say, I started shootin doubles when you walked in. All my friends say, I went a little crazy seein you with him. You know I don't remember a thing, but they say I sure was raising some cain. I was a rock star, party hard, getting' over you come back kid. Yeah, I must have did what all my friends say!<em>

By time the song was ending, Morgan and Spencer were singing along with the women. Hotch just chuckled, shaking his head as he held Emily against his chest. "You're ALL crazy."  
>"I was a rock star, party hard, gettin' over you come back kid," Was Morgan's only reply.<br>_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
><em>**One year later:**_  
><em>"Daddy," Henry giggled as Spencer scooped him up, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey bud, you have fun at Jack's?"

"Yeah! We got to go swimming and everything!"

"Awesome!"

"Where's mommy?" He peered around Spencer's head.

"She's coming. Take it easy bud."

"You would've thought you went away for good instead of your honeymoon," Emily laughed as Henry raced towards JJ.

"He asked every day when y'all would be back."

"I'm not surprised," Spencer chuckled, watching JJ pick their son up in a hug.

"Were you a good boy?" JJ smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Yep!"

"Was he?" She laughed.

"Of course," Hotch smiled at them. "He should be tired, we took them to the park today."

"Alright," She smiled.

"See you at work tomorrow," Emily smirked.

"Don't remind me," JJ groaned.

"Home, home!" Henry giggled, scrambling onto Spencer's back.

"Alright then, home we go," He chuckled, reaching back to ruffle the boy's hair. He winked at JJ before kissing her, waving to Hotch and Emily.

"I except you to come in early," Hotch said teasingly.

"Don't count on it," Spencer laughed, putting Henry in his car seat.

As he drove towards their house, he thought about how he had got to where he is now. He had married his dream girl, had an amazing son, and a huge family. He broke into a smile, thinking back to the first time he had ever watched JJ walk into the bullpen.

**Ok the ending sucked, but I'm leaving for my grandma's in like five minutes and wanted to wrap it up :3 was WAY longer than I expected, but I was just throwing ideas around. This was basically a free write. It started off with no plot, ended with no plot. I was just writing as it came to me. Hopefully this has cured my writers block with some of my other stories. Let me know what you thought :D**


End file.
